narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Present
Naruto: The New Fire Generation (Chapter 2) Shoto explains to Koharu (Fire) that Ryoto (Fire) will be staying for a while. Koharu gets angry when he sees Ryoto broke the tea cup, which Anzu (Fire) made as a gift to their mother. Ryoto barely apologises, and the boys introduce themselves to one another, cursing at each other. The next day Koharu wakes up and has to go to the bathroom, and meets Ryoto along the way, who's also going to the bathroom. Koharu says he should go first since it's his house, but Ryoto is closer to the door and curses at him, telling him to wait. Koharu grabs him by the shirt, and they almost begin fighting, but from inside the bathroom, Shoto yells at them it's occupied, and tells them to hold it until they make it to the academy. Ryoto checks his toolbox before going out, and is approached by Koharu and Koharu asks how he got the mark on his shoulder (The mark looks like a small cross). Ryoto glosses over its appearance and tells Koharu to stay out of his way. Later, Koharu's Academy Instructor introduces the class to Ryoto, the new student. The students discuss their new classmate among themselves, the boys about his skills, and the girls about his looks. The Instructor Denki Fuma decides to teach his Academy class about the Summoning Technique. Denki summons a Kunai much to the amazement of most of the students except Koharu. When accused of jealousy by Hana (Fire), Koharu tries and fail to summon a creature since, as Denki explains to him and the class, he has signed no contract with a summoned creature. While they practice summoning sealed weapons instead, the class soon becomes divided as the girls argue with the boys over maturity. While Denki ponders what to do about the constant outbreaks of infighting, the class almost breaks out into another boys vs. girls battle. Denki intervenes just in time and instead gives the two sides the task of playing gather the scrolls within the Academy while he assesses each ones strengths and weaknesses. Things come to a head as both teams make their way to the rooftop to gather the final scroll: Koharu, who has stolen a the toad summoning scroll from the Academy once again attempts the Summoning Technique intending to summon a small toad to scare the girls. Instead, an unknown creature appears and strikes at Hana throwing her off the building. Koharu byakugan awakens in his right eye and he notices a dark aura around the figure, Udon and Choseki are able to catch their classmate Hana, but the beast sets its sights on Koharu while they helplessly dangle from the roof. Shoto arrives in time to defeat the beast with a Rasengan and Ryoto silently steals the scroll winning the match for the boys. Later, Koharu apologises for putting Hana's life in danger, prompting the boys to put a rain check on collecting their victory. While they prepare to head home, Denki advises them that they first needed to clean up the now crumbling Academy building, while Denki wonders how Koharu was able to pull off summoning the huge creature what looked like a tail. While all this is taking place, Ryoto looms over them all. Next Chapter: Surprise …!!